I Love Her, but She Loves Him
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Bam Margera's ex-girlfriend comes back to town. He's not completely over her, but is she over him? And what happens when she starts talking to Ville Valo after a night out drinking? Rakastan hänen, mutta hän rakastaa häntä.
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT Own any of the Celebrities mentioned or staring in this FF. This is for recreational purposes only. All rights go to their prospective owners. Enjoy, R&R! ****

Katie walked through her house picking up stray clothes she had tossed off when she got home from work. She piled them in a basket and walked downstairs into her laundry room. She had just started the first load of clothes when her phone rang. It was a Saturday afternoon, so it was odd for someone to be calling her. She walked back up the stairs to her first floor and grabbed the cordless phone.

"Hello?" she said placing the phone on her shoulder.

"Oh good, you are home," said the voice on the other end.

"Well, it is a Saturday," replied Katie. "Why'd you call?"

"I was hoping I could get you to do something for me," said the voice.

"And what would that be?" asked Katie.

"Bam's birthday is coming up and I want to have a huge party for him," said the voice.

"Really Jess? You're kidding! You have to be kidding," said Katie.

"No, I'm not Katie-bug," said Jess Margera, Bam's older brother.

"I couldn't tell you the last time I was in West Chester, let alone talked to your brother," said Katie.

"PLEASE! He was just talking about you the other day. Missy and mom too," said Jess. "They miss you. It would be the best birthday present he could get from anybody!"

"I will think about it Jess, but don't get your hopes up because nothing is definite," said Katie.

"Thanks Bug!" said Jess.

"Uh-huh. I will talk to you later, Jess," said Katie.

"Okay, bye," said Jess.

Katie said bye and hung the phone up. She let out a breath as she shook her head. She continued picking up the rest of her clothes and tossing them down the stairs. She made her way to her office at the back of her house. She sat down at her computer and typed in her password. The spreadsheets from the tattoo shop she worked at came up on the screens. She typed in a few numbers before she sat back and sighed.

Katie stood up from her desk and walked over to the closet that was in the room. She pulled the doors open and grabbed the stepstool out and climbed up on it. She moved a few things around on the shelf before she grabbed a box. She pulled the box off the shelf and got down off the stepstool. She walked back over to her desk and set it down. She pulled the lid off the box and looked down into it.

Sitting at the top of the box was a photo album. She pulled it out and picked up the loose pictures at the bottom of the box. She sat back in her chair and opened the book. On the front page was an envelope glued on backwards so the opening was facing the viewer. Katie smiled as she pulled out the letter she knew was in there. The letter had been unfolded and folded many times over; she used to look at the photo album a lot. She unfolded the letter for the umpteenth time.

_**Katie-bug, mom put this together for you since you are moving tomorrow. She says it is so you won't forget us, but I think it is so you can remember what crazies to stay away from when we are famous! I will miss having you to hang out with, have fun wherever it is you are going, because I forgot…again. ~BamBam**_

Katie smiled as she folded the letter back up and placed it in the envelope. She had lived down the road from Bam when she lived in West Chester. April had made it for her so she would remember her friends when she moved. Katie had looked at it often after she had moved but had stopped because she knew she would never go back to West Chester, and if she did, nothing said that everybody would still be living there.

She turned the page to look at the first picture. This was a picture of her and Bam standing in his front yard. She couldn't remember what day it was, but she did know that Jess had taken the picture and that Bam had said something that made her chase after him. She smiled as she continued to flip through the pictures seeing herself with DiCo, Dunn, and occasionally Raab. There were pictures of her, which Bam had taken, sitting at the kitchen table actually doing her homework. There were also pictures of Bam screwing around when he was supposed to be doing his homework.

She turned the next page and a few pictures fell to the floor. She set the book on the desk and leaned down to pick them up. She straightened the pictures and was fixing to place them back in the book when she really looked at them; they were pictures of her and Bam. But these pictures weren't like the hundreds of other pictures that filled the album, these were pictures that were taken during the six months that they had been together as a couple. One was of them sitting on the couch, Katie had fallen asleep and had her head on his shoulder. Another one was of them sitting on a swing at the park that Jess had taken of them.

Katie quickly put the pictures back in the album and closed it. She placed it back in the box and shoved it back in the closet, slamming the door closed. She walked back over to her desk and went back to filling out the spreadsheets for her work. After a few minutes she heard her washer beep telling her that she needed to put her clothes in the dryer. She practically jumped up from her seat and ran down the stairs to the laundry room. She let out a sigh as she started up the dryer. This always happened when she looked at that photo album. Sometimes she wondered why she still kept the damn thing, but every time she went to toss it out she could never come up with a good enough reason to throw it away.

Bam sat at the large table in his dinning room staring off at the wall. His birthday was coming up and Missy and his mom were planning a big party for him. Missy walked in the front door and saw Bam sitting at the table. She walked over to the table and sat down next to him. Missy watched Bam stare at the wall, completely oblivious to her presence.

Bam had seen Missy walk over and sit down at the table. He could see her staring at him waiting for him to say something, but he didn't know what to say. How could he tell his wife that he was thinking of his ex-fiancé he hadn't seen or talked to in years? It's not like it was really a real engagement. They were juniors in high school when he asked her. They were focused on the distant future instead of the immediate future; which is where they should've been focusing. Katie came over to his house one afternoon after school crying saying that her family was moving across the country and she would never see Bam again. Bam had been so determined to keep Katie there they he almost had her convinced to go elope. In the end she had given him his ring back and kissed him on the cheek saying that their paths would cross again sometime in the future and no matter what happened that she would always love him.

Bam shook his head and sighed, he looked over at Missy and smiled weakly.

"Do we have to have a party?" asked Bam.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Missy.

"I just don't feel like a party this year," said Bam.

Bam stood up and walked over to his bedroom and closed the door and collapsed on the bed. He loved Missy, no doubt about it, but when his birthday rolled around every year he would start to think about Katie and how she would throw a mini party for him. Missy shook her head and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jess' number.

"Yo," he said.

"Has she called you back? He's getting really depressed. He just said that he 'didn't feel like a party this year'," said Missy.

"You're fucking kidding me!" said Jess. "I will call her again. Talk to you later."

Jess hung up the phone with Missy and dialed Katie's number. He waited a few seconds before the phone was answered.

Katie was down in the laundry folding clothes when her phone rang. She ran up the stairs, she really needed to put a phone down there so she could avoid this. She grabbed the phone and leaned against the wall.

"Hello," she said slightly out of breath.

"Katie, it's Jess," he said.

"I still don't have an answer, Jess," said Katie.

"I know, and I hate to make you do something you don't want to," said Jess.

"But?" said Katie, knowing there was a but at the end of that sentence.

"But, Missy just called and said Bam is getting depressed and doesn't feel like a party," said Jess.

"That man always feels like a party," said Katie.

"That's was I thought, but it is just something about his birthday that gets him down, and it is doing it more so this year," said Jess. "And I know you said you still hadn't made up your mind, but I really, really think that you showing up would fix this."

"Or it could make it worse," said Katie.

"What are you talking about Bug?" asked Jess.

"I think I know why he is so depressed," said Katie.

"And that is?" asked Jess.

"Every year from the time we were fourteen up until I moved, we would have a mini birthday bash at my place the night before, or the day of, before the party your parents would have," said Katie.

"So," said Jess.

"They weren't normal parties, dumbass. They were 'special parties'," said Katie.

"OH!" said Jess as realization dawn. "Why would he be thinking about that?"

"Because I was the first girl he wanted to marry," said Katie. "God you are as dumb as I thought you were."

"Jerk. Look, Bug, I really think it would be for the best if you did come to the party," said Jess.

"Fine. I will come, but I am leaving the first time I get uncomfortable," said Katie.

"I will drive you back to the hotel," said Jess.

"Okay," said Katie hanging up the phone.

Katie shook her head as she walked back down the stairs to finish folding her clothes. This was going to be an interesting party, good or bad, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Bam sat in his room, the door locked; looking at a few of the pictures he had snagged from the album Ape had made for Katie. They were of him and her at the beach the summer before the got together. In one picture he had her slung over his shoulder. He long blonde hair was hanging down over her face so you couldn't see her expression. Bam knew what expression her beautiful face held, she was mad but she was laughing. Another picture he had her in his arms, Jess had snapped the picture right before Bam had dropped Katie in the sand.

Bam flipped through the pictures and came to a picture that his dad had taken. April and Jess were on the end with Bam and Katie in the center. Katie had her head on Bam's shoulder and looked tired. Bam had a huge smile on his face and was looking down at Katie. It was two months after that day at the beach that he asked her out. They had gone to a scary movie. Bam knew Katie hated scary movies and would hide in his side the entire time, like she did when they had movie night at his house.

April walked in the front door with the cake. She walked down the stairs to the pirate bar and set the cake on the counter. Missy walked in and helped her put the rest of the food away. Ape looked over at Missy and Missy shook her head. Bam had spent every day in his room, doing only God knows what, and the day of his party wasn't any different. April had been gone three hours and he had stayed in the room.

Katie walked off the plane and grabbed her bags. She rented a car, since she didn't tell Jess when she was coming in, and drove to her hotel. After she had checked in and got to her room she tossed her bag on the bed and stared to dig clothes out. She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a red and black corset top, she was going to regret wearing it but it was for Bam's birthday. She grabbed her red thong and walked into the bathroom to shower.

Katie jumped out of the shower and ran a brush through her hair before she took the blow dryer to it. She pulled it back into a ponytail, slightly wet, and put on her make up. Once she finished her makeup she sat on the bed and sighed.

"What am I doing?" said Katie.

Katie leaned back and laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She laid there for an hour before she decided that since she was already in Pennsylvania that she might as well go to the party. She grabbed her purse and the keys to the rental and walked out of her hotel room. She typed in the address that Jess had given her into the GPS and started the car.

Jess kept looking at his watch. The party had been in full swing for over two hours and Katie still hadn't shown up. She never gave him her cell number so he couldn't call that. He looked at his watch again when his phone rang. He excused himself from the party and walked outside.

"Hello?" he said.

"I don't think I am going to go," said Katie.

"What are you talking about! You've already flown up here!" said Jess.

"I know, but I just don't think I can do it," said Katie.

"Do you at least want me to tell him you said 'happy birthday'?" asked Jess.

"No. You don't mention that you've even talked to me," said Katie.

"Okay," said Jess.

Jess hung up the phone and walked back into the party. Missy saw him walk back in and gave him a questioning look. Jess shook his head no and Missy frowned. Missy leaned over and kissed Bam's cheek while he talked with Novak.

Katie pulled up the driveway and found a place to park the car. She turned it off and sat there for a minute. She slowly climbed out of the car and made her way to the door. There were a few people sitting outside that she didn't know. She walked past them and into the house. A guy tried to hit on her as she walked in, but she ignored him and kept going.

"Okay babe," said Missy. "Time for your presents."

"I said I didn't want anything," said Bam.

"You can't have a birthday without getting something," said Missy.

Katie could here the conversation that was going on since the music had been turned down. She made her way as quietly as possible through the hall.

"Take it all back. I don't want anything," said Bam.

Katie took a deep breath before she spoke, "Just so you know, I'm not refundable."

Everyone in the room turned to face Katie. The music had been turned off completely at that point. Bam looked over to the person who had spoken. He furrowed his brow in concentration. He knew he was supposed to know who this was, it bugging him that he couldn't. Missy looked up and had a shocked look on her face. She turned to look at Jess who was just as awe stricken as she was.

"Who…" started Missy.

"Jess called me," said Katie.

"Bug?" questioned Bam.

Katie didn't say anything; she just nodded her head. Bam jumped up from his chair and ran across the room and picked her up. He spun her around in a bone-crushing hug and sat her back down. Without thinking Bam kissed her. Katie immediately pushed him away and stepped back. Missy looked pissed as hell, but Katie wasn't quite sure at whom.

Bam looked taken aback as she turned around and walked out of the house. Bam started to follow her but Jess stopped him and pointed him in the direction of his very pissed off wife. Jess followed Katie out the door and caught her as she started to close the door.

"Katie, wait," said Jess grabbing the door.

"No. I'm uncomfortable, I'm leaving," said Kate pulling on the door.

Jess didn't let go, "Just wait. You haven't even see mom or dad."

"I will see them another time," said Katie.

"Bug!" said Dunn walking over to where Jess was standing.

"You know, that name is getting really old, really quick," said Katie.

"Sorry. But you're here? You're really here?" said Dunn. "I thought Novak was kidding."

"No," said Katie getting out of her car since Jess wasn't letting go of the door. "Jess called me and said that Bam was going into a fit of depression about his birthday."

"Basically he guilt tripped you into coming up here?" said Dunn.

"Basically," said Katie.

"Well forget that for five seconds and give me a hug," said Dunn.

Katie smirked as she walked over to Ryan and gave him a hug.

"So what happened?" asked Dunn.

"He kissed me," said Katie.

"So," said Dunn.

"On the lips, in front of Missy," said Katie. "Missy doesn't know that Bam and I were 'engaged'."

"Really? I could've swore she knew, even back then," said Dunn.

"Nope. Surprisingly everyone kept the secret," said Katie nodding over to Novak who had just walked out the front door.

"Yeah, that's a shocker," said Dunn chuckling.

"Just keep him away from me. He was a creeper then, he is a creeper now," said Katie.

"No problem," smiled Dunn. "So are you going to disappear again or are you going to come back and party?"

"Going back to my hotel," said Katie nodding to the car.

"Really? Well, are you at least going to come back by tomorrow. You know how Bam gets when he drinks," said Dunn.

"Here. Why don't we meet up for lunch tomorrow since you obviously want to catch up with me? Meet me at Antonio's and one o'clock," said Katie.

"That works," said Dunn.

"Just you, no Bam, no Raab, no nobody," said Katie.

"Deal, just Dunn," he smiled.

"Okay. Bye," said Katie.

Katie hugged Dunn and he walked back into the house. Jess turned and looked at Katie.

"What?" asked Katie.

"You will hang out with Dunn, but not Bam?" asked Jess.

"A) Dunn is just that, he's Dunn. B) Bam kissed me. And C) He did it, not only in front of about a hundred people, but Missy," said Katie. "So yeah, I'm going to hang out with Dunn and not Bam."

Katie turned around and climbed in her car and left the property and headed back to the hotel.

Missy stormed off up the stairs after Katie ran out of the house. Bam ran up the stairs after her. She slammed the door in his face. He leaned his head on the door and sighed before he opened the door. Missy was sitting on the bed, arms folded across her chest, trying not to cry. Bam walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"It's because of her, isn't it? She is the reason you have been so depressed, isn't she?" said Missy.

Bam didn't answer.

"Answer me, dammit!" shouted Missy. "Say something!"

Bam sighed again before he spoke. "Yeah, I've been thinking about her a lot lately."

"Why?" said Missy. "Do you _still_ love her?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," said Bam looking at the floor. "But I guess I always will."

"Why! Why her?" asked Missy.

"Is it really that hard to understand?" asked Bam. "I've always loved her! Hell, I was gonna marry her!"

"What?" said Missy looking up at Bam.

"We were gonna get married, as soon as we were out of high school. Then she said that she was moving, I wanted to elope but she said no," said Bam.

"In all the years we've known each other, you never thought to tell me that!" shouted Missy.

"Do you know how long ago that was?" shouted Bam.

"It doesn't matter! I knew about Jenn, why couldn't I know about Katie! I begged Jess to get her out here for you because I thought you were feeling nostalgic, I didn't know you were gonna jump her bones when she walked in the door!" shouted Missy.

"I'm sorry about that! I wasn't thinking!" shouted Bam. "It shocked me that she was here and it was like she never left."

"But she did, and she moved on. It's quite obvious that she did, Bam," said Missy. "And you have too, remember? You married me. Or am I poor man's Katie?"

"You are not a poor man's Katie," said Bam. "You an Katie are nothing alike. And I married you; remember. Can we please go back to the party before everyone breaks everything."

Missy nodded her head and wiped the tears from her face and eyes. Bam pulled her into a kiss and they walked back down to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie was sitting at the bar at Antonio's waiting on Dunn. She had a beer in her hands and was peeling the label off of it. She looked up at the clock; it was going on three-thirty. She sighed and paid for her drink and got up. She walked out of the restaurant and walked down the street. She had her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground.

Dunn pulled up outside Antonio's and parked his truck. He climbed out and ran into the restaurant. He didn't see Katie anywhere and walked over to the bar.

"Was there a girl in here around two o'clock?" asked Dunn. "Black hair, pretty face?"

"Yeah, she left maybe fifteen minutes ago," said the bartender.

"Thanks. Did she say where she was going?" asked Dunn.

"No, sorry man," replied the bartender?

Dunn nodded and walked back to his truck. He looked at his phone and saw that Bam had called him. He checked the voicemail and it said that everyone was heading out to eat since the Dudeson's were in town. Dunn turned the truck on and pulled out of the parking lot with the intent of heading back to Bam's place.

Katie was sitting in her hotel room painting her nails. Her cell phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID. It was Jess. She put the brush back in the bottle and hit speaker on her phone when she answered it.

"What, Jess?" asked Katie.

"I guess you are with Dunn still aren't you," said Jess.

"He never showed," said Katie.

"Really? He seemed really interested in hanging out with you," said Jess.

"He wanted to date back in the day," chuckled Katie.

"That could be another reason," said Jess chuckling. "Look everyone is going out…hey give me the phone back.

"Look, I made Jess call you out here to make Bam happy. Now he wont shut up about getting you to come hang out with him and the family. So you will show up at the house tonight ready to go out to eat with everyone at five-thirty," said Missy hanging up the phone.

Katie looked at her phone as it went black. She shook her head and started back on her nails. Once she finished painting them she let them dry and put the bottle back in her bag. She dug through her bag to find clothes to change into. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She grabbed the keys to the rental and walked out of the hotel.

Bam was sitting at the table in the dinning room watching Dunn and DiCo play pool. Jess walked up the stairs with a glass of tea and sat down next to his brother. Their parents were sitting at the opposite end of the table and Missy was sitting next to Bam. They all heard the front door open and close and heard heels clicking across the floor.

Katie walked into the house and walked down the hall. She knew they could hear her coming; they had to be deaf if they didn't. She came to the opening and saw that everyone was looking at her. Dunn took his shot and turned to see Katie standing in the doorway.

"Hey Ryan?" she said.

"Yeah?" he said taking another shot and sinking the ball.

"When I say 'meet me at Antonio's at two.' I mean meet me at two!" shouted Katie.

"I went there, you weren't there," said Dunn.

"Dunn, I left at 3:30pm. I waited an hour and a half for you to show up," said Katie.

"We ready to go?" asked Dunn looking over at Missy to help him out.

"I don't know, I think I want to see her chew you out some more," said Missy smiling.

"Gee, thanks Missy," said Dunn.

"It is quite fun. You should try it out sometime," smiled Katie.

Katie could see Bam out of the corner of her eye. He was waiting for her to talk to him, almost anxious for her to talk to him. Katie sighed and finally turned to face the table. April was smiling and Katie smiled back at her. Phil smiled and nodded his head and she smiled at him. Bam had a big smile on his face when she turned to face him.

"If I let you hug me, can you not kiss me?" asked Kate, a serious look on her face.

"About that…" started Bam.

"If you do it again, I am going to have to break your face," said Katie.

"Understood," said Bam.

Bam got up from his chair and walked over to Katie and pulled her into a hug. Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Bam sighed and whispered something in her ear.

"I've missed you," said Bam.

"Missed you too, BamBam," Katie whispered back.

Bam smiled as he stepped back, ecstatic that she remembered his nickname.

"Now I believe Missy said that we were going out to eat," said Katie.

"Yeah," said Bam.

Bam shouted up the stairs to the Dudesons. Suddenly four blonde men came running down the stairs. One jumped of the side of the stairs halfway down, causing April scream for his safety. They all stood around the table and looked over at Bam, and Katie who was standing next to him.

"Hän on kuuma," said the stout one. ("She's hot)

"Täytyy olla Bam vanha tyttöystävä," said one of the skinny ones with long hair. (Must be an old girlfriend of Bam.)

Katie eyed all four of them with curiosity. Bam was watching her out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction. Katie finally turned to Bam and said something.

"You not going to introduce me to your odd friends?" said Katie.

"Of course. Katie this is Jarppi, Jarno, Jukka, and HP," said Bam. "They are the Dudesons, from Finland."

"Hi," said Katie waving slightly.

"Hei kaunis nainen. Olen Jarppi," he said. (Hello beautiful woman. I'm Jarppi.)

"English, if you don't mind," replied Katie.

"For you," he whispered in her ear.

Katie stepped back from him and slightly behind Bam. She wasn't sure she could trust this Jarppi guy.

"Pelästytit häntä! Nyt hän ei aio kuin kuka tahansa meistä!" said one of the ones with long hair. (You scared her! Now, she is not going to like any of us!)

"Hiljaa Jukka!" (Shut up Jukka!)

"No, teit!" replied Jukka. (Well, you did!)

"Please, English!" shouted Katie.

"Sorry," said both men.

"I'm Jukka," he said stepping forward.

"Hi," said Katie.

"Okay, enough with formalities! Lets go eat!" shouted Bam walking out the door.

Everyone followed Bam out the front door. Katie started for her car but Bam grabbed her arm and led her over to the Hummer. Katie frowned when they stopped walking.

"What?" asked Bam.

"I don't want to ride in the Hummer," said Katie.

"We could ride in the Lambo," said Bam.

"I would rather drive," said Katie.

"No," said Bam.

"Why?" asked Katie. "Are you afraid I'm going to leave, or something?"

Bam didn't answer her, but opened the door to the Hummer. Katie sighed and climbed in. She slid over to the middle seat while Jukka and Jarno climbed in on either side of her. Once everyone was in whatever car they were taking, they all pulled out of the driveway and headed for Philadelphia. After almost an hour of driving they pulled into a parking lot.

Katie climbed out of the car and waited on everyone else. While she was standing there April came up beside her.

"Hey Ape," said Katie.

"How are you?" asked April.

"Been better," said Katie.

"What's wrong?" asked April.

"Come on," said Bam.

Katie shook her head and followed the large group into the restaurant, not answering April. They were seated quickly and ordered their drinks.

"Water," said Katie when the waitress got to her.

"And a Guinness," said Bam.

The waitress walked off before Katie could tell her not to bring the drink.

"Bam I didn't want a Guinness," said Katie.

"You always got one, no matter where you went," said Bam. "I do believe it was 'I giggle, I smile, and I wave, and I get what I want.' Now you can just outright order it."

"I don't drink anymore, Bam," said Katie.

"What? Why?" asked Bam.

Before Katie could answer Bam joined in on the antics that the Dudesons were up to. Katie watched for a few minutes before she rolled her eyes. They were getting too loud for the restaurant and too annoying. Katie finally sighed and stood up from the table and walked away. No on stopped her, assuming she was going to the bathroom.

Katie slipped out the front door without anyone noticing her. She walked to the edge of the parking lot and flagged down a cab. She gave the Bam's address and told them to park at the end of the driveway. After another hour she was paying the fare and walking up the driveway. Once she reached her car she saw someone sitting on the front steps.

"Looking for Bam?" asked Katie.

"Actually, yeah. He said he would be home, and he's not here," said the man.

"He is in Philly eating with his family and the Dudesons," replied Katie.

"Oh. How do you know, if you don't mind me asking," said the man.

"I was there. It was a celebratory dinner of sorts," said Katie.

"What is he celebrating?" asked the man.

"Me coming home," said Katie shrugging her shoulders.

"You must be 'Bug'," said the man.

"I really hate that name, but yes. The name is Katie," she said extending her hand. "And you are?"

"Ville Valo," he said shaking her hand. "Are they coming back soon?"

"Don't know. I left early, they didn't even notice," said Katie.

"Why'd you leave?" asked Ville.

"Bam was being himself," said Katie. "It was nice meeting you, but I need to get out of here."

Ville nodded his head as Katie climbed in her car and pulled off down the street. Ville sat back down and picked up a rock and started tossing it about so he wouldn't be tempted to smoke.

Bam turned to say something to Katie when he noticed that the seat was still empty.

"Where did she go?" asked Bam.

"She left almost an hour ago," said Missy.

"What?" said Bam.

"Yeah. She just got up and left," said Missy.

Bam took Jess' cell phone and found Katie's number and hit the 'send' button. He listened to it ring once before it went to voice mail. He hung up the phone and grabbed his and typed the number in and walked outside. Once he was outside he called her again, this time it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Katie, it's Bam. I was just wondering why you ran off. It's not like you to do that. If you aren't at Castle Bam please call me, but if you are stay there so we can talk."

Bam hung up his phone and lit a cigarette. He was about to put his phone back in his pocket when it started to ring: it was Ville.

"Hey man," said Bam answering the phone.

"You going to leave me outside all night or you going to come let me in?" he chuckled.

"Shit I forgot you were coming in tonight!" said Bam. "I will be there in about an hour!"

"Okay. By the way, that Katie girl came and got her car and left," said Ville.

"Thanks," said Bam.

Bam hung up the phone and walked back in the restaurant telling everyone that Ville was at the house and they needed to head back.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie sat in her hotel room with a book she had brought with her. She was halfway through it when there was a knock on her door. She sighed as she looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was eleven o'clock at night. She marked her page and stood up as the knocking started up again. She leaned up and looked out the peephole; it was Jess. She sighed again as she unlocked the door.

Jess was driving through town going towards the supermarket when he saw the car that Katie had been driving. He turned into the parking lot and walked up to the front desk once inside the building. He had told the lady working that he was looking for his sister and was given a key and the room number. He climbed the stairs and found the door. Being the polite man he was, he knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. After another minutes he heard the locks click on the door and it opened.

"Yes?" said Katie.

"Um…" said Jess.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you weren't planning on finding out where I was staying, were you?" asked Katie.

"No," said Jess.

"Then why did you come up here? I was about to go to bed," said Katie.

"Sorry," said Jess. "See you around."

Jess turned around and walked away. Katie sighed and shook her head and closed the door and locked it back. She changed clothes and climbed back in the bed and turned off her light and fell asleep.

Jess pulled up at Castle Bam after he left the hotel. He knocked on the door before he walked in. Bam was playing pool with Dunn while the Dudesons and Ville watched. Jess called out to Bam and walked back out the door.

"What's up Jess?" asked Bam.

"I know where she is staying," said Jess. "I think I am going to regret doing this."

Bam looked at his brother curiously as he was handed plastic card. Jess didn't say anything else and climbed back in his car and drove off. Bam looked down at the plastic card in his hand before he ran back in the house.

"Pack your shit!" shouted Bam as he ran into his room.

Everyone looked around with confused looks on their faces. Bam came out a few minutes later with a bag filled with clothes and his skateboard. They all filed out of the house after him sans April and Phil. Ville, the Dudesons and Bam all piled into his hummer once their bags were put in the back. Dunn climbed into his car with Novak, Dico and Raab. They followed Bam down the driveway and through town. After a while they all pulled into a hotel parking lot. Bam motioned for Dunn and Dico to get out of the car and follow him. They all climbed the stairs and found Katie's room.

Bam stopped and turned to face his friends, "I'm going to open the door," he said lifting the key up, "and you two are going to grab her while I get her bags."

His friends nodded enthusiastically as he lifted the key card to the door. He pulled it out quickly and the light turned green. He turned the knob and Ryan and Brandon ran into the room.

Katie was sitting on her bed with her book in her hands. She hadn't been able to go to sleep so she figured she would finish her book. She heard footsteps in the hallway, but she didn't here a door open or close. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to her book. She was halfway through the page when she heard the door handle turn on her door. She jerked her head up about the time Ryan Dunn and Brandon DiCamillo ran into the room.

Katie jumped up on the bed to escape them, but wasn't fast enough. Ryan grabbed one arm when DiCo grabbed the other. They pulled her off the bed and Dunn tossed her over his shoulder while DiCo helped Bam grab the bags. Bam smiled when Katie sent him a venomous glare.

"You are a dead man," said Katie.

"Eh, probably. But you are gonna have a good time first," smiled Bam.

While Dunn and Dico took Katie out to the Hummer Bam returned the keys to the front desk. HP and Jarno moved to the back where the luggage was and stretched out and went to sleep. Bam climbed back in the driver's seat while Dunn placed Katie in the center seat between Jukka and Jarppi. Katie sent Dunn one of her West Chester famous venomous glares as he shut the door. Dunn was in deep shit when they got to the airport, and he knew it.

"Älä pelästyttää hänet jälleen," said Jukka. (Do not scare him again.)

"En pelästyttää hänet ensimmäisen kerran!" said Jarppi. (I do not scare her for the first time!)

"Olet tehnyt hänet hermostuneeksi!" said Jukka. "Joten ehkä myös olla peloissaan hänen." (You have made her nervous!) (So you might also be scared of her.)

"Could you please speak English? If I am going to be stuck in the car for an untold amount of time I would like to know what you are saying," said Katie.

"They are talking about you," said Ville.

"I know. I would at least like to know what they are saying," said Katie.

Ville shook his head and turned to face the road again. Bam was still smiling as he drove down the road. Missy was getting a ride from April and Phil later in the morning to pick up the cars. The Dudesons stopped talking after a while and the car fell into an awkward silence, for Katie at least.

"Hey Jukka," said Bam.

"What?" he said looking up.

"Grab her, would you," said Bam smiling.

Jukka grabbed Katie's arm and helped her out of the hummer. Bam and Jarno and HP grabbed the bags and started walking towards the airport doors. Everyone was in jeans and t-shirts except for Katie. Katie was in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. Bam tossed her a pair of her flip-flops when they had gotten into the hummer.

They were flying somewhere, she just didn't know where. She sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and waited. After a few minutes Dunn and DiCo walked into the waiting area. As soon as Dunn saw Katie he ducked behind Raab.

"I'm going to get you before this is over with," said Katie.

The flight was called and they all boarded the plane for a fifteen-hour flight to Finland. Katie sat down in her seat, which was a window seat. She sat down and immediately turned to look out the window. She knew someone was sitting next to her, but she really didn't care who it was. As soon as she could she was going to fall asleep.

"You not even going to look at me?" asked Bam.

"Nope," said Katie. "Don't really want to talk to you either."

"Why?" asked Bam.

"Because I am pissed at you. Now leave me alone," said Katie.

Katie closed her eyes and laid her head back and waited for the flight to take off. Bam sighed and sat back in his seat and got ready for a fifteen-hour flight without talking to Katie. She was stubborn, always had been, and when she said she wasn't going to do something, she meant it.

Ville watched the exchange between the two "friends." Dunn had told him that they were all friends when they were younger, but Katie had moved and lost contact with every one else. He watched her roll her eyes and close them. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see it was Jukka.

"Mitä mieltä olet Katie?" (What do you think of Katie?)

"En ole oikeastaan puhunut hänelle. Olen vain nähnyt hänet aikaisemmin tänä iltanaminuutti tai kaksi." Replied Ville. (I haven't really talked to her. I only saw her earlier tonight for a minute or two.)

"Aion kysyä häneltä, kun pääsemme takaisin Helsinkiin. Hän tykkää Bam, hän on minun kaltaiseni." said Jukka. (I am going to ask her out when we get back to Helsinki. She likes Bam, she has to like me.)

"Olet idiootti. Hän tapana mennä kanssasi ulos, koska hän on minun kanssani" said Jarppi. (You are an idiot. She won't go out with you because she will be out with me.)

Ville shook his head as the plane took off. The argument died down after a few minutes and the plane fell into a peaceful silence, at least until Bam started drinking.

"I love her, ya know," he said talking to Ville.

"I'm sure," said Ville, thinking Bam was talking about Missy.

"And she left me," said Bam.

"What?" said Ville, slightly confused.

"She just came to the house one day and said 'I'm moving.' I…I tried to stop her. I said we should elope. We would be married now if she had stayed," said Bam.

"I doubt that," said Ville.

"No. We would. We loved each other too much to not be," said Bam shaking his head vigorously.

"Come on. You need to sober up before we get to Helsinki," said Ville.

Bam nodded his head and started to walk back to his seat.

"Oh, no. She smells booze on you and she is gonna know something in up. You crash here until we land," said Ville.

"Okay," said Bam collapsing in Ville's seat.

Ville shook his head as he walked over to Bam's seat and sat down. Katie felt the seat shift next to her. She was waiting for the smell of booze to waft her way, but it never came. She snuck a peek at the man who was sitting next to her, and it sure wasn't Bam.


	5. Chapter 5

Ville saw Katie lift her head and look at him. He stifled a laugh when she realized that it wasn't Bam sitting next to her. She regained her composure and closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Ville followed her lead and closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

Someone shaking her woke Katie up. She opened her eyes to see Ville standing up with his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, darling, time to get up," he said.

"We there?" asked Katie with a yawn.

"Yeah. Just made the announcement that we were landing soon," said Ville.

Katie sat up and stretched as best as she could and waited for the plane to land. Ville talked with Jukka and Jarppi while the plane made it's decent. Once the plane was on the runway and was parked at it's terminal everyone grabbed their things and left the plane. Katie dragged her feet as they walked through the airport. Bam looked back and saw her. He started to go and walk with her when Ville stopped him.

"You aren't sober enough to talk to her, man," said Ville.

Bam nodded his head and kept walking. They finally made it out of the airport and over to the HIM Tour bus. Ville had made plans before they left the USA for the band to pick them up. Katie walked through the doors at the front of the airport and saw the bus sitting there. The bus driver took her bag from her and placed it in the bag carrier under the bus. Everyone was climbing on the bus when she walked to the front.

"Ladies first," smiled Jukka.

Katie nodded her head and climbed the stairs onto the bus.

"Where we going?" asked Bam.

"The hotel," said Ville. "We are going to drop you guys off there and then we are going to head home."

"Or we could all stay at the hotel and party," smiled Bam.

Everyone was in agreement with that except Katie. Bam turned to get her opinion and started laughing. Katie had stretched out in one of the seats and had fallen asleep. After a few minutes everyone settled down long enough to get to the hotel. The bus pulled up to the hotel after driving through Helsinki. Every started to get off the bus. Ville stood up and noticed Katie was still asleep on the bench seat. Ville smiled and walked over to her and shook her again.

"Come on, darling. Time to get up again," he said.

Katie slowly came to. She nodded her head and stood up. She stretched and yawned before she got off the bus. She slowly walked into the hotel and into the front lobby. Just as she walked over to where everyone was standing Bam thrust a keycard in her face and mumble a room number to her.

"What room?" she asked again.

"656," said bam walking off.

Katie sighed as she grabbed her luggage off the floor and made her way to the elevator. Once in the elevator she pushed the button for the sixth floor. The doors started to close when an arm came through the door. The doors retracted and a man walked onto the elevator. He pushed a button and the doors closed again.

"Mistä olet kotoisin?" he asked. (Where are you from?)

"America," replied Katie.

"Loma?" he asked. (Vacation?)

"Voisit kutsua sillä, luulisin," said Katie shrugging her shoulders. (You could call it that, I guess.)

The elevator bell signaled that it had reached the sixth floor. The doors opened up and Katie grabbed her bags.

"Tämä on minun kerros. Nice puhuu kanssasi," she said. (This is my floor. Nice talking with you.)

The man nodded as the doors closed. Katie looked at the numbers on the wall. She walked down the hallway until she found her room. She slid the key into the door and waited for it to unlock. The door clicked and she pushed it open.

She tossed her bags into the bedroom and collapsed on the couch. She laid her head back on the couch and started to doze off when her phone rang.

"What?" she said.

"_Come down stairs to my room for the party," _said Bam_._

"What room?" asked Katie.

_"525," _he said as he hung up the phone.

Katie shook her head and grabbed her room and walked out and towards the elevator. Bam closed his phone and tossed it in his room and grabbed a beer out of the mini fridge. He looked at the list that he made of what room people were in. He picked up the room phone and called Dunn's room, where the party really was.

"Hello?" said Dunn.

"It's Bam. I'm going to be late to the party. Katie too," said Bam.

"Okay," said Dunn.

Bam hung up the phone and opened his beer. He was about to sit down on the couch when there was a knock at his door. He jumped up and almost ran to the door. He looked out the peephole to see Katie standing on the other side of the door. Bam took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Where is everybody?" asked Katie as she walked into the room.

"They will be here in a few," said Bam. "I wanted to talk to you before everyone got here."

"About what?" asked Katie grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Us," said Bam.

Katie chocked on her beer when he said that. She coughed a few times before she sat the bottle down on the table.

"What did you say?" asked Katie.

"I want to talk to you about us," said Bam.

"Bam, there is no 'us'," said Katie motioning between the two of them. "There hasn't been an 'us' since we were in high school. Why would there be an 'us' now?"

"I love you! That's why there should be an 'us'. I love you so much it hurts," said Bam.

"I can't do this. When is everyone getting here?" asked Katie.

"The party is in Dunn's room. I want us to talk. I want us to be together," said Bam grabbing Katie's hand.

"NO, Bam. You have Missy. You married _her_. Remember? You love her," said Katie.

Katie grabbed her drink and walked towards the door. She saw the list out of the corner of her eye and saw what room Dunn was in. She walked out of the room and down the hall. She found the room and knocked, more like pounded, on the door. The door swung open to reveal Jukka. Jukka smiled at Katie, but Katie ignored him and walked through the opening.

Katie made her way over to the bar. If they were having a party then the room was going to be well stocked. She opened the cabinets on the bar and shuffled bottles around. When she found what she was looking for she grabbed it and closed the doors back. When she stood up she came face to face with Dunn.

"Going for the heavy stuff?" asked Dunn glancing at the bottle.

"Got a problem with it?" asked Katie.

"Nope. Where is Bam?" asked Dunn.

"Probably still in his room," said Katie rolling her eyes.

Before Dunn could ask any more questions she grabbed the bottle and walked out onto the balcony. She sat down on one of the chairs and opened the bottle. She took a long swig out of it and set it back down on the table.

Dunn walked out of the room and down to Bam's room. He knocked on the door and got a muffled 'come in'. He turned the handle and walked in. Bam was sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand and a whiskey bottle in the other. Dunn sighed and took the whiskey bottle from his friend and poured it out. There was another knock at the door. Before Dunn could stop everybody, the party had moved to Bam's room.

Katie had finished the bottle she had and stood up from the seat. She slid the door open and walked back in the room. No one was there except for Ville who was sipping his beer and watching her.

"What happened to everyone?" asked Katie setting the bottle down and grabbed another one.

"Went to Bam's room," said Ville.

"Why didn't you go?" asked Katie as she took a swig of the liquor.

"Someone had to make sure you didn't kill yourself accidentally," smiled Ville.

Katie smiled as she sat down across from Ville. She set the bottle down and folded her hand in front of her. Ville smiled and mimicked her actions. Katie watched him fold his hands in front of her. She looked at his arm that had a tattoo as far up it as she could see. She reached over and grabbed his arm and looked at his tattoo.

"Like it?" he asked.

"It's different," said Katie.

"I have more," said Ville.

"Can I see?" asked Katie.

"Only if you tell me what tattoos you have," said Ville sipping his beer.

Katie smiled as she looked down at her wrists. She knew he had seen her wrists, a person had to be blind if he didn't see the flames she had on them. Ville reached over and grabbed her hands and turned them so the underside was facing up.

"When did you get these done?" asked Ville.

"I've had them for a while," said Katie.

Along with her flame cuffs, she had an ankh on her left wrist, and a heartagram on her right wrist.

"They were some of the first tattoos I got," said Katie.

"What else do you have?" asked Ville.

There was something about this girl that intrigued him, he could easily see why Bam had been so attracted to her. She had beautiful black hair that hung down past her shoulders. She had a very slim body that was accented with her large breasts. He also appreciated the view from walking behind her. He smiled slightly to himself at that thought.

"You really wanna know?" asked Katie.

"I'm curious," said Ville.

"Show me yours first," said Katie smiling.

Ville smile as he pulled his shirt off. Katie's eyes scanned over his body taking in all the tattoos. She stood up from the table and walked over to where he was standing. She took in the heartagram tattoo over his left nipple, the two portraits on his torso, the heartagram above his crotch. As she circled around him she saw the tattoo on his back. She made her way back to her side of the table and grabbed the bottle of Irish Whiskey.

"Well?" he asked when she sat back down.

"Not bad," replied Katie.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" asked Ville taking a drink of his beer.

"Not at all," said Katie shaking her head.

"What is your deal with Bam?" asked Ville.


	6. Chapter 6

Katie was slightly taken aback by his question. She sat back and took a long swig from her bottle. She sat it down and swallowed the liquid in her mouth. She stood up and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and leaned against the counter.

"Well?" asked Ville grabbing another drink himself.

"There isn't anything anymore," said Katie.

"Not according to him," said Ville.

Katie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I take he talked to you," said Ville.

"Yeah. That's where I was before I came here. He said that he loves me so much it hurts," said Katie. "I find that a load of bullshit, but that's me."

"Okay, here is another question. What _was_ your deal with Bam?" asked Ville.

"We were friends. For the longest time we were friends. Then one summer we decided that we would give it a shot and go out. That lasted about six months. Bam proposed three months into the relationship," said Katie taking a drink.

"Three months?" asked Ville.

"You have to remember that we've known each other for years at this point. We had just made our 'relationship' official," said Katie. "It honestly didn't surprise me, though."

"But?" asked Ville.

"But nothing. I found out I was moving and I broke it off. I knew we would never make it to marriage. Either something like that would happen or we would grow apart," said Katie. "Now you wanted to know if I had any other tattoos."

"You're right," smiled Ville opening another bottle of beer for them both.

Katie smiled as she sipped her drink. She stepped away from the counter and walked back over to the table. She pulled her foot up to the table and pulled her flip-flops off. Ville looked down at her foot and saw a blue rose on the top of it. She brought her foot down and brought her left leg up and placed her foot on the chair he was sitting in.

Katie pulled her pants leg up and showed off the reaper she had on her calf. Ville was fixing to say something when she held her hand up. She stepped back and pulled at the bottom of her shirt. As she pulled her shirt over her head she turned around, so her back was facing him.

Ville watched as she tossed the shirt on the table. His vision was drawn back to her body. His eyes ran across her tanned back to see a pair of tattered wings tattooed on the upper part of her back. On the left shoulder blade above the wing was Veritas and on the other was Aèquitas.

"What does that mean?" asked Ville.

"They are tattoos I saw in a movie," said Katie.

"What movie?" asked Ville.

"_The Boondock Saints_," said Katie.

Ville nodded his head; he would find the movie later. Katie turned so her left side was facing him now. She lifted her arm so he could see it better. On that side she had a half Angel/half Devil tattoo. She lifted the other arm and showed him that side, as well. On that side she had a dragon that was climbing down her body. As she turned to face him he saw a small green tattoo sticking out of the top of her jeans on the right side hip.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at it.

"A wrestling tattoo. A friend of mine used to wrestle under the name 'The Hurricane.' He doesn't use it anymore, but that was my favorite gimmick he had," said Katie.

"Any more?" asked Ville.

"Nope," said Katie. "That is all twelve."

"You don't strike me as the person who would have twelve tattoos," said Ville.

"Do I strike you as the person who would have body piercings?" asked Katie.

"What kind?" asked Ville.

Katie smiled as she opened _another_ beer. She took a sip of it before she grabbed her shirt off the floor.

"I have two industrial bars through my left ear," she said pointing to the two bars. "My eyebrow is pierced."

Katie pointed to her right eyebrow, which was missing said piercing.

"I also have my nose pierced," said Katie. "But I don't wear that one either anymore."

"Anything else?"

"Standard bellybutton piercing when a girl turns eighteen," chuckled Katie.

"That's all?" chuckled Ville.

Katie smiled as she slowly made her way over to where Ville was sitting.

"This is a secret," she said whispering.

"What is?" chuckled Ville finishing off his beer.

"Not only is my lip and my tongue pierced," she whispered. "Niin minun Nänni." (So are my nipples.)

Ville sat there awe struck for two reasons. Reason one, she had admitted that her nipples were pierced; and reason two, she had said it in perfect Finnish.

"What?" she asked.

Ville shook his head and asked another question, "What kind of relationship did you have with Dunn?"

Katie chuckled as she sat down across the table from him, "Really? I admit to you, in Finnish, that my nipples are pierced and you ask me about Dunn?"

Katie shook her head, but answered the question anyway. "My relationship with Dunn was an interesting one. Now, while Bam had his girlfriends and was getting laid on a regular basis, I wasn't. So, enter Dunn. We were comfortable enough with each other that we could have casual sex and not get attached."

"You slept with Dunn?" asked Bam.

"Holy hell, when did you get there?" asked Katie almost falling out of her chair.

"Somewhere around 'Relationship with Dunn was an interesting one.' When did you do it?" asked Bam.

"Long before we got together," said Katie draining her bottle.

"And you didn't tell me!" asked Bam.

"I never slept with him once we got together. It didn't matter what happened before us," said Katie opening yet another drink.

"You knew about my girlfriends," said bam.

"That's because they were your _girlfriends_ and you just had to tell me every time you got laid," said Katie. "Dunn wasn't my boyfriend, and it was none of your business when and if I got laid."

Bam didn't answer her. He slammed the door and walked back to his room. Katie screamed and slammed her beer on the table.

"That is why I never tell him anything!" shouted Katie. Especially when he drinks. He doesn't know when enough is enough. He rubs me the wrong way sometimes!"

Ville had sat there quite the entire time. He really didn't know what to say to her, but his brain wasn't really working anymore. He stood up from his chair and walked over to where she was standing. He took the bottle from her hands and set it on the coffee table. Katie was fixing to protest when he kissed her.

Ville could tell she was fixing to object to him taking her drink. He thought quickly and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Katie gave into her body and let her arms wrap around his neck. She let herself be pulled flush with his body. She was breathing hard, but she didn't know if it was because she was so aroused or if it was the lack of oxygen she was getting. Katie could feel Ville's arousal against her thigh as she kissed him.

Katie pulled back from Ville because she need to breath. Ville looked like he was about to apologize for kissing. She smiled and pulled his lips back to hers. Ville moaned and tried to pull her closer. He let his hands travel farther south until they landed on her ass. He brought his hands back up to her waist and lifted her up. As she was lifted off the ground she wrapped her legs around his waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Ville was slightly surprised when Katie wrapped her legs around him, but that past quickly when she nibbled on his bottom lip. She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist and started grinding her core into his erection. Ville moaned and started making his way towards the bedroom. Ville slammed into the wall making Katie groan/moan into his mouth. Ville slid his tongue into her mouth and found she was wearing her tongue ring.

Once Ville made it to the bedroom he kicked the door closed behind them and shuffled over to the bed. Katie untangled her legs from his waist and he placed her on the ground, without breaking the kiss. Ville's hands immediately went to the hem of her shirt and started pulling it up. Katie stepped back long enough to get her shirt off before she started pulling on Ville's. Ville grabbed his shirt. He tossed both garments onto floor.

Katie's mind completely shut off when Ville pulled his shirt off. Yeah she had just seen him without it on, but now he was shirtless in the bedroom, with her. Her body started to work on instinct. Her hands reached forward and unbuttoned Ville's black jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. Ville stood as still as he could. He knew he would lose it if he moved, he was too hard not to. Katie smiled as she slipped her hand into his jeans, sliding her hand over his boxer-briefs. Ville's hips jerked forward slightly when she rubbed him through his underwear.

Ville stepped back from Katie and took a deep breath. Katie looked upset when he looked back at her. Ville smiled and stepped back up to her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Minun vuoroni, kulta," said Ville. (My turn, darling.)

Katie smiled as he unbuttoned her jeans. Ville didn't waist time with toying with her. Once her jeans were undone he started to pull them down. He pushed her towards the bed and she sat down. He pulled her jeans completely off her and tossed them with their shirts. He leaned up and kissed her again.

Katie reached forward and started to push his jeans and underwear down over his hips. Ville stood up long enough to pull them off. Katie let her gaze roam over his body. He was quite slim, but she knew that already. She slowly reached forward and grabbed his hard cock. Ville stifled a moan when she grabbed him. She slowly ran her hand over him, making him harder.

"Kulta, kulta," gasped Ville. "Stop."

Katie let go of him and smiled. Ville was about to say something when Katie took him in her mouth. Whatever Ville was going to say was caught in his throat. Ville's head fell back as he let out a guttural moan. Katie smiled as she pulled back on him. Ville grabbed Katie's head and pulled her completely off of him. He pulled her up to his mouth and kissed her again. Katie ran her hands up into his hair as he pushed her back on the bed.

Ville kissed his way down her throat to her chest. When he reached her chest he captured one of her nipples in his mouth. Katie moan and brought he hand up to his head to hold him their. Ville flicked his tongue across her nipple and nipped at it. Ville pulled back from Katie and continued down his body. He slowly spread her legs and dipped his head between them. Katie's hips jerks forward when Ville ran his tongue across her opening. Ville flicked his tongue out again.

Ville slowly slid one of his fingers into Katie's core. Katie moan as he slowly slid it out again. Ville smiled at her moans and did it again, and again, each time moving faster.

"Oh…oh god…" gasped Katie. "Voi luoja!" (Oh God!)

Ville pulled his fingers out of her and settled himself between her legs. He leaned forward and kissed Katie as he pushed himself into her. Katie let out a strangled moan as Ville pushed in. She hadn't had sex in a while as was tight. Ville stopped moving and let Katie adjust to him. He could tell that she hadn't had any in a while. Katie nodded her head and he pushed himself the rest of the way in. Katie let out another moan when he pushed all the way in.

Ville kissed her again and started to pull out slowly. He pushed back in as slowly as he had the first time. He did this a few more times before Katie hooked her legs on his hips and pulled him back with her feet. Ville chuckled and picked up his pace when he got the hint. Katie let out a sting of moans and sighs as Ville pumped into her repeatedly.

"Oh…god…oh yeah…yes...yes…there…oh god!" moaned Katie.

"So tight…uhn…feels so good…" moaned Ville as he pumped into her.

After a few more thrust Katie was moaning more and more. Ville reached between their slick bodies to find her nub. His fingers found her almost instantly. He knew she was close to the edge, and he knew this would send her over into the ecstasy she craved. He ran his thumb over her bud and pushed on it. Katie let out a screaming moan as he body convulsed. Her inner walls convulsed around Ville sending him over the edge right behind her. He moaned out her name as he emptied his seed into her.

Ville rolled off of Katie and lay on the bed next to her. They both lay there catching their breath. Katie finally sat up after a few minutes. She looked over at Ville and smiled before she stood up from the bed.

"Where you going?" asked Ville.

"I think it would be awkward if Dunn came back and I was asleep in his bed naked. He might take it the wrong way," said Katie pulling her clothes on.

Ville nodded and started to redress himself as well. As soon as Katie was dressed she grabbed a beer out of the fridge and opened it. Ville walked out of the bedroom to see Katie drinking again. He chuckled as he cleaned up the other beer bottles.

"I'm going to head back to my room," said Katie looking at the clock. "I had fun."

Katie smiled and kissed Ville before she walked out of the room. Ville grabbed his key card and walked down the hall to the room he was using for the night.

The party finally died down and everyone went to their respective rooms. Dunn walked down the hall to the room he was staying in. He opened the door to find it void of anyone. He looked around and didn't see Katie anywhere. He closed the door and made his way to the elevator. Once on he pushed the button for Katie's floor and waited.

Katie made it back to her room without passing out. He got her door open and walked in. She tossed the, now empty, beer bottle in the trash and started to pull her clothes off. She was too tired to put her nightclothes on, so she climbed in bed naked.

Dunn climbed on the elevator and made his way to Katie's room. He had got a key from the front desk earlier that night incase someone needed to take her back to her room if she passed out. He knocked on the door and heard her groan, but she didn't open the door. He knocked again and she still didn't open the door. He slid the keycard into the slot and waited for the light to turn green. He finally got the door opened and walked into the room.

Katie was almost asleep when she heard someone knocking on her door. She groaned and turned away from the door and got settled again. The person knocked again and she ignored them. She heard the doorknob turn and the light from the hallway being cast across the room. The light was flipped on and she rolled over to see Dunn standing in front of the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Katie.

"We need to talk," said Dunn.

"Well it can wait 'till later. I'm going to bed," said Katie lying back down.

"No, now," said Dunn.

Katie pulled the covers up over her head and closed her eyes. Dunn reached forward and grabbed the covers and pulled them back, uncovering her entire body. Katie screamed and started grabbing for her covers. She was completely naked and Dunn was staring at her.

Dunn reached forward and pulled the covers off of her. He was going to talk to her if it was the last thing he did. He was already on her shit list so he wasn't too scared of her right now. As soon as the covers flew to the end of the bed Katie screamed and started grabbing for them. He looked at her: she was naked. He had been talking with Bam before he came down here to talk to her. They were talking about Katie and his relationship, if that's what you wanted to call it. It was more of a booty call. Bam had told him that Katie had told Ville that she slept with him. As he looked over her now his body started to react the same way it always had to her when they were teenagers.

Katie reached forward, trying desperately to keep herself covered, grabbing the covers. She felt Dunn grab her arm. She turned to see his face inches from hers. He leaned in and kissed her and started to climb on the bed with her. He pushed her back on the bed and leaned back and pulled his shirt off. Katie's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when she realized what he was thinking.

"Get off me, Ryan," said Katie pushing at his chest.

Dunn ignored her and kissed her again. Katie pushed at him again, but didn't dislodge him from her or her bed. Ryan grabbed Katie's arms and pinned them to the bed as he kissed his way down her neck towards her chest. Katie started to breath hard, and it wasn't because Dunn was kissing her. She knew what she had to do and she was going to. Katie took in a deep breath and let out a blood-curtailing scream. Then she started screaming in Finnish, hoping a maid or somebody with a universal key would walk by.

"Irti minusta! Auta minua! Apua!" shouted Katie. (Get off of me! Help me! Help!)

Ville had been walking around the hotel since he couldn't sleep. Jukka and Jarppi were still up and the three of them were walking down the halls on the sixth floor. As they neared the elevator they heard someone screaming. They made their way to the door it was all coming from.

"Isn't this Katie's room?" asked Jukka.

"Go get a key to the room!" shouted Ville.

Jukka took off towards the stairs. He was halfway there when he ran into a maid. He explained to her what was going on and she ran to the room. She slid the key into the door. Once the door was opened she radioed security to come to the room ASAP.

Ville and Jarppi ran into the room. Jarppi grabbed Dunn and pushed his towards the bathroom. Ville walked over to the bed to find Katie lying in a ball.

Katie heard someone run into the room. Dunn was pulled off of her. He had gotten completely naked and was trying to have sex with her. As soon as he was gone, she folded in around herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched.

"Se on minulle rakas. Ei tarvitse pelätä," said Ville. (It is me darling. No need to be afraid.)

Katie turned and latched onto him as he sat down on the bed. Ville grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around Katie's shoulders and held onto her as she started to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Jukka grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants for Katie to wear. He handed them to Ville and walked out of the room. Jarppi had thrown Dunn his clothes and yelled at him to get out. Security had arrived and Katie dismissed them. She knew what Dunn had done was wrong, but Bam would never forgive her if she put his best friend in jail. Ville handed Katie her clothes and she pulled them on. As soon as she was dressed Ville picked her up and walked out of the room. Jukka grabbed her bags and followed them. They all climbed on the elevator and rode up to Ville's room.

Jukka opened the door to Ville's room. Jukka sat the bag on the inside of the room and left the two of them alone. Ville walked into his bedroom and placed Katie on the bed. As soon as she hit the mattress she rolled away from Ville. Ville sighed and walked out of his room. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch. After a few minutes sleep over took him.

Bam woke up the next morning with a major headache. He grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and took a couple pills. He jumped in the shower to wash off the stale booze smell. Once he was showered and dressed he grabbed his cell phone and keycard and left the room. He jumped on the elevator and rode up to Katie's floor. Once the doors opened he walked down to Katie's door. When he got there he saw Dunn sitting outside the door with his head in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bam.

Yeah Bam was mad that Katie had slept with Dunn, but he was mad at Katie because she had never told him, not at Dunn.

Dunn looked up and saw Bam standing over him.

"I wanted to talk to Katie, but she wont open the door or even talk to me," said Dunn.

Bam leaned over and knocked on the door, "Katie? Katie, open the door. It's Bam."

No answer. Bam knocked on the door a few more times before he gave up. He pulled out his cell phone and called Katie's. He could hear it ringing in the room, but she didn't answer it. Bam hung up the phone and made his way to the elevator, Dunn right behind him.

Katie rolled over and looked at the clock. It was almost twelve-noon. She sighed and sat up in the bed. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. There was a knock on the bedroom door. She froze for a minute until the person spoke.

"Kulta, you awake?" asked Ville.

"Ye-yeah," said Katie just loud enough for him to hear.

Ville turned the knob and walked into the room and sat down at the foot of the bed. Katie kept her gaze down at her knees. She knew he wanted to ask her about what had happened, but she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Hungry?" asked Ville.

"Kind of," said Katie.

Truth was she was starving. She could eat just about anything at that point.

"I know a place we can go for lunch, to get away from everybody and everything," said Ville.

"Okay," said Katie.

"Your bag is sitting next to the door when you are ready to get ready," said Ville.

Katie nodded her head as Ville stood up and walked out of the room. She looked over to where her bag was sitting. She finally stood up and grabbed clothes out of the bag and jumped in the shower. She turned the water on as hot as she could tolerate it and let it steam up the bathroom. When she stepped under the water she let it run down her body. She could feel her muscles relax considerably. She finally cleaned herself off and got out of the shower. She dried her hair the best she could get and pulled it back into a ponytail. She pulled on a pair of comfy jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed her shoes and pulled those on. She had pulled her hair down and was running a brush through her hair when she heard Bam talking to Ville.

"Do you know where Katie is? Dunn's been looking for her all morning," said Bam.

"Nope. Haven't seen her since last night," said Ville. "You tried the bar. With the way she was drinking last night, I wouldn't be surprised if she was there."

"Good idea," said Bam.

Katie heard the door open but not close. Then she heard Dunn say something.

"If you see her before I do, could you tell her that I really need to talk to her," he said. Then whispered, "And that I'm sorry."

Ville nodded his head and Dunn walked out of the room. He turned and walked into the bedroom to see Katie standing in the middle of the room with a death grip on her brush. He walked over and pulled the brush from her hands and laid it on the dresser.

"Kulta, look at me," said Ville. "He can't hurt you. Okay?"

Katie nodded her head. Ville pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"Come on. Let's go eat," said Ville.

Katie spent the majority of the afternoon out with Ville. He took her all over Helsinki showing her different places. The sun was starting to set and they decided to head back to the hotel. Ville would be heading to his house that night while everybody else stayed at that hotel. Katie parked the car and got out. She was fixing to say something to Ville when she saw Dunn and Raab and Bam walk out of the hotel. She would've got back in the car, but Raab had spotted her and yell out to her.

"Hengitä, kultaseni, sinun tulee olla kunnossa," said Ville. (Breathe, darling, you will be okay.)

Katie took a deep breath and closed the car door. She walked around it and headed towards the front of the hotel. Dunn met Katie half way and pulled her off to the side.

"Look Katie," started Dunn.

"Do not try to apologize," said Katie.

"What?" said Dunn.

"You should be very thankful that you aren't sitting in a Finnish jail right now," said Katie.

"I am…really," started Dunn.

"And you should be damn thankful that I wont tell Jess," said Katie. "Now get the hell away from me, and stay away from me from now on."

Katie walked around Dunn and walked into the hotel without saying anything to Raab or Bam. Jukka and Jarno walked out past Katie and over to where Ville was standing.

"Kuinka hän voi?" asked Jarno. (How is she?)

Jukka had filled Jarno and HP in on what had happened since Jukka and Jarppi were cussing up a storm when they got back to the room.

"Parempi. Luulen, että hän haluaa tappaa hänet, vaikka," said Ville. (Better. I think she want to kill him, though.)

Jukka shrugged his shoulders. Bam looked at them for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders as well.

"What are we doing tonight?" asked Raab.

"We are going to take Katie to the Corona Bar," said Bam.

Raab was fixing to say something when Katie came walking out of the hotel. She walked past them again and headed to the car. Bam shouted after her, but she ignored him. She tossed her bags into the trunk of the car and walked around to the driver's seat. Ville shouted at her.

"Minne olet menossa?" shouted Ville. (Where are you going?)

"Home," said Katie.

"Miksi ihmeessä?" asked Jukka. (Why are you doing that?)

"Because I want to," said Katie. "Anymore questions?"

Bam stared at her in amazement.

"What?" asked Katie.

"You know what they are saying?" asked Bam.

"Yeah," said Katie rolling her eyes.

"So you knew…" said Bam.

"What they were saying in your dinning room? Yeah," replied Katie. "Bye."

"Älä mene," said Ville. (Don't go.)

"Miksi haluaisin pysyä lähellekään häntä sen jälkeen, mitä tapahtui?" asked Katie. "Haluan saada niin kauas kuin mahdollista, jos voin." (Why would I stay anywhere near him after what happened?) (I want to get as far away as possible, if I can.)

"Sitten tulevat luokseni. Sinun ei tarvitse lähteä," said Ville. (Then come stay with me. You do not have to leave.)

"As tempting as that is, I have to leave," said Katie.

Katie walked over and hugged each of the Dudesons. She turned and hugged Ville. Ville wrapped his arms tight around her and held her close. He breathed in her scent one last time before she pulled away. Katie glanced at Bam before she walked back to the car and drove off towards the airport.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Three Months Later**_

Bam was sitting in his living room talking with Dunn. Missy walked into the room with the phone on her shoulder. She was talking with someone, and had been for the past hour. Bam looked at her again, silently asking whom she was talking to. Missy shook her head and walked out of the room. Dunn watched Missy walked out on the back deck. Dunn flipped through the channels and stopped suddenly.

"Dude," said Brandon Novak walking in the room. "That's Bug!"

"What?" said Bam looking at the TV.

"On the TV stood a woman with short brown hair. It was cut so it hung just below her ears. She had bright red lipstick on her kissable lips and black eye shadow and eyeliner. She was in a vest that she wore like a shirt. She had on a pair of skintight black jeans and had her legs crossed. She had on a pair of red high heels.

"Welcome back, like we promised we have Annikki," said the host. "So everyone is dying to know, what kind of name is Annikki?"

"It is a Finnish name," she said smiling.

"Now, you are not of Finnish background, are you?" asked the host.

"No, I'm not. I'm of Irish decent actually, but a friend of mine said that Annikki would be a pretty name to use," said Annikki. "So I said, 'If I am going to make it big in this industry, I need to stand out.' They call Nikki for short."

"Now who are these 'friends' we keep hearing so much about?" asked the host.

"It's a secret," laughed Annikki.

"Well we are going to take some calls from our viewers," said the host. "What's your question?"

"I was wondering if you are going to be touring in the US as well as Europe?" asked the guy on the phone.

"I wont be touring by myself. But I am supposed to do a few shows with HIM in a few months when they start the American leg of their tour," said Annikki.

"Annikki, is there a celebrity that you have a secret crush on?" asked one girl.

"No, I don't have a secret crush on anybody," she said smiling.

She answered a few more questions from the viewers before the host of the talk show asked a few more.

"Now, we know for sure that you have some tattoos by looking at your wrists. How many tattoos do you have total?" asked the host.

"I have thirteen total," said Annikki. "I got a new one last month."

"Can we see it?" asked the host.

"I have a picture of it a few hours after it was done," said Annikki.

A picture flashed up on the TV screen of a flaming heartagram.

"Where is this?" asked the host.

"My hip," said Annikki pointing to the left hip.

"Bet that hurt," said the host.

"It did, but not as bad as the one on my foot," chuckled Annikki.

"We are going to take a few more calls from the viewers before we say good bye, okay," said the host.

Annikki nodded her head as the number flashed across the screen. Bam pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number the same time Dunn and Novak did.

"What do you have to say to Annikki?" asked the host.

"Wow, I got through!" said Novak. "I want to know what your bra size is Buggy."

Annikki sat that taken aback by the question, as did the host. The host was fixing to tell the operator to disconnect the call but Annikki stopped her as realization dawned on her: she was called Buggy. Novak was the only one who called her Buggy.

"I told you the last time you asked me that Novak that I was never going to tell you," said Annikki.

"What is your question for Annikki?" asked the host.

"What do you think about Gingers?" asked Dunn.

"I think we should stop this now," said Annikki. "because if Dunn and Novak got through, Bam wont be far behind."

"Now, when you say Bam, you mean Bam Margera?" asked the host.

"Yeah, and Ryan Dunn and Brandon Novak," said Annikki.

"How do you know them?" asked the host.

"That is no one's business," said Katie.

"Well, that is all we have time for on Celebrity Talk with Maddy. Tomorrow we have Bruno Mars on the show. Until then," said the host.

Katie pulled her mike off and walked off the stage. She grabbed her cell phone from her manager and dialed Bam's number.

Bam looked down at his phone to see Katie's number pop up on his screen. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hey, Bug," said bam.

"YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS NEED TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" shouted Katie before she hung up the phone.

Katie walked out of the studio and over to her limo. She climbed in it and it drove out of the parking lot. She took a deep breath and lit a cigarette and took a drag. He phone started to ring. She was going to be pissed if it was Bam, but the name on the phone was Ville's.

"Hei!" she said answering the phone (Hey!)

"Hei, juuri näin näyttää," said Ville. "Olen yllättynyt, että et mene pois niitä televisiosta." (Hey, just saw the show.) (I am surprised that you did not go off on them on TV.)

"Ajatellut sitä, mutta pyysin häntä Kun olin lähdössä," said Katie. "Mitä sinä teet?" (Thought about it, but I called him as I was leaving) (What are you doing?)

"Istumisesta tee mitään," said Ville. "Puhun teille myöhemmin." (Sitting around doing nothing.) (I will talk to you later.)

"Bye," said Katie hanging up the phone.

Katie took another drag on her cigarette before she flicked it out the window. The limo pulled up at the hotel and she climbed out. She walked over to the elevator and rode it up to the top floor. She walked out and down the hall to her room. She slid the key into the door and opened it. She tossed her bag on the couch and walked towards her bedroom.

As she walked towards the room she saw someone sitting out on her balcony. She slowly made her way to the door. When she was close enough to see the person she smiled and squealed. She slid the door open and ran out on the balcony.

Ville heard the squeal and the door slide open. He stood up and pulled Katie into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Katie as she pulled out of the hug.

"Came to see you," he said smiling. "And I brought you something."

"What?" asked Katie.

Ville nodded back towards the room. Katie turned to see Jukka and Jarppi standing in the living room. Katie squealed again and ran in and hugged them each.

"It's only been three months," chuckled Jukka.

"That's too long," said Katie frowning.

"How come you can go see him, but not us?" asked Jarppi.

"Because I am fixing to go on tour with the band," said Katie sitting down on the couch.

"You smell like smoke," said Jukka as he sat down beside her.

"Katie," said Ville.

"I know. I said I was going to quit, but Bam just pissed me off so bad," said Katie.

"Just no more," said Ville.

"I'm not as strong as you," said Katie.

"Believe me when I say I wish I had one sometimes," chuckled Ville. "Where are they?"

"Purse," said Katie.

Ville walked over and pulled the pack of cigarettes out of her purse. He opened the pack and frowned.

"It is almost empty," said Ville.

Ville reached into her purse again and pulled out a receipt and looked at it.

"You bought these this morning!" said Ville.

"I'm sorry, I was really stressed out and Hilkka wasn't making it any better," said Katie.

Ville shook his head and crushed the pack and tossed it in the trash. Jukka and Jarppi took that as their cue to leave. They bid their farewells and walked out of the hotel room. Ville walked over and sat next to Katie. He slung one arm behind her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry," said Katie again.

"It's okay," said Ville. "This just means that I can keep an eye on you on tour."

"Yay," said Katie sarcastically.

Ville smiled and kissed the top of her head, "So, Dunn called in."

"Oh, let's not talk about that show. I hate that show with a passion!" said Katie.

"Then why did you go on it?" asked Ville.

"Talk to Hilkka," said Katie shaking her head.

Ville chuckled as Katie rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Bam was talking with April about the family dinner that night when Missy walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"What has got you in such a good mood?" asked Bam.

"I just got off the phone with Jess," said Missy.

"And?" asked Bam.

"I know where Katie is staying," said Missy.

"Where?" asked Bam.

"Not telling you. She almost didn't tell Jess, but she needed to talk to him about something. And he only told me because Katie said she wanted to talk to me, too," said Missy. "Which is where I am going now. Bye. Be back soon."

Missy kissed Bam and walked out of the house. Dunn had been sitting on the couch and had heard everything. He suddenly got very scared for his safety. Missy pulled up at the hotel and met Jess at the front desk. They got on the elevator and road up to the top floor in the elevator. When the doors opened they walked out and down the hall to where Katie's room was. Missy was fixing to knock on the door when it opened and Katie pulled them both into the room.

"What was that about?" asked Jess fixing his hoodie.

"Just because I thought it would be fun," smiled Katie.

"So what did you want to talk about? Mom is having a family dinner tonight and going to be pissed if I miss it," said Jess.

"Oh, she knows you are here. Told here I was coming here with you to talk to Katie," said Missy.

"But Bam doesn't know, right?" asked Katie.

"Right," said Missy.

"Good," said Katie leaning on the counter.

"So?" asked Jess.

"Did you see Dunn before you left the house?" asked Katie.

"I think he was sitting on the couch, but I don't know for sure," said Missy. "Why?"

"Because I guarantee he wont be there when you get back," said Katie.

"Why?" asked Jess.

"Because he is going to be terrified of you," said Katie.

"Why?" asked Jess, a little more on edge.

"When Bam kidnapped me to Finland three months ago we all got wasted. Well, I went back to _my_ room and collapsed on the bed. I was too lazy to put my PJs on, so I climbed into bed naked. Dunn decided that he was going to come talk to me about something. He had a key to my room," said Katie.

"Get to the part where he has a reason to be afraid of me," said Jess.

"He jerked the covers off the bed, not knowing I was in the nude. Well, he decided that he wanted to bring back the old days," said Katie.

"Oh, god," said Missy. "He didn't, did he?"

"He tried," said Katie.

"Did what?" asked jess.

"He tried to rape me," said Katie. "Ville, and Jukka and Jarppi got there before he could actually do it."

Jess didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked out of the room. Missy walked over to Katie and hugged her. Katie hugged Missy before she pulled back.

"Does Bam know?" asked Missy.

"Not unless Dunn told him," said Katie.

"You didn't tell Bam?" asked Missy.

"With the way things were going, he would've taken Dunn's side," said Katie.

"What happened?" asked Missy.

"Nothing I'm willing to relieve," said Katie.

Missy nodded her head and sat down at the table, "So what are you doing next?"

"I have a radio show tomorrow morning then I fly back to Finland," said Katie.

"So who came up with Annikki?" asked Missy.

"Jukka, who else," chuckled Katie.

There was a knock at the door. Katie waited until she heard Ville say something through the door.

"It's open," said Katie.

Ville smiled and walked through the door. He hugged Missy and sat down on the other side of Katie.

"Bam is going to be mad that you haven't gone to see him," said Missy.

"I was a surprise for Katie," chuckled Ville. "Jukka and Jarppi are running around the hotel somewhere."

"Nice," said Katie rolling her eyes.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" asked Missy.

"Doing TV and Radio shows promoting the American leg of the HIM tour that I will be on," said Katie. "I was on Celebrity Talk this morning."

"I hate that show. Bam watches occasionally," said Missy.

"He watched it today," said Katie. "In fact Dunn and Novak were watching as well."

"Damn. Well, I am going to head back to the house. Got to make sure Jess doesn't go to jail," said Missy.

"Okay. See you around," said Katie.

Katie slumped back in her chair after Missy left. Ville stood up and started to massage her shoulders. Katie sighed and stood up from the table. She turned to face Ville and smiled. She was about to say something when her cell rang. Katie groaned and answered it.

"What?" she said.

"Jess is trying to kill Dunn!" shouted Bam.

"And?" asked Katie.

"You've got to come try and calm him down," said Bam.

Katie hung up the phone and sighed again.

"What?" asked Ville.

Bam haluaa minun tulla rauhallisesti Jess alas joten hän tapa tappaa Dunn," said Katie. (Bam wants me to come calm Jess down so he wont kill Dunn.)

"Näyttää siltä, näen Bam ennen kuin lähden sitte," chuckled Ville. (Looks like I will see Bam before I leave then.)

"Whoo," said Katie sarcastically.

Ville called Jukka and Jarppi and told them to be at the car in the next five minutes. Once they all climbed in the car Katie pulled out of the parking lot and headed over towards 'Castle Bam' to stop Jess from committing murder. After a few minutes of driving Katie pulled up to the house. Novak and Raab were standing outside. Katie groaned as Jukka and Jarppi got out.

"Voinko lyödä häntä, jos hän koskettaa minua?" asked Katie? (Can I hit him if he touches me?)

"As long as you don't break anything," smiled Ville.

"Can't promise that," chuckled Katie.

Katie climbed out of the car followed by Ville. Novak looked up when he heard more car doors. A huge grin appeared on his face when he saw Katie.

"BUG!" shouted Novak running towards Katie.

"I will punch you if you get any closer!" shouted Katie.

Novak stopped running and turned and walked the other way. Katie made her way into the house and down the stairs to the pirate bar. Jess had Dunn around the neck against one of the walls.

"Jess," said Katie. "Jess, stop."

Jess turned and saw Katie standing there. He grunted and let go of Dunn's neck. Dunn's hands flew up to his throat and started massaging it.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Dunn looking at Katie.

Katie walked over to Dunn and looked at his neck. He was about to say something when Katie punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell was that for!" shouted Bam.

"Way to go Katie! Revenge is sweet!" shouted Jukka walking down the stairs.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" asked Bam.

"Yeah, Dunn. Revenge for what?" asked Katie staring at Ryan.

"Uh…um…" stuttered Dunn.

"Well?" asked Katie. "Why don't you tell them what you did."

"What did you do?" asked Bam.

"After we talked at the hotel I went to talk to Katie," said Dunn. "I had a key to her room and walked in and found her in bed, naked."

"So she hit cause you saw her naked, right?" asked Bam.

"I…um…I…" stuttered Dunn.

"He tried to rape me," said Katie. "He's just not man enough to say it himself."

"WHAT!" shouted the group.

"Ryan!" shouted April. "WHY!"

"I wasn't thinking," said Dunn.

"At least not with the head that has a brain," said Katie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Bam.

"Would you have believed me?" asked Katie.

"Yes," said Bam.

"Really? After everything that we talked about and what had happened, you would believe me when I said your _best friend_ tried to rape me?" asked Katie. "Be honest."

Bam stood there for a minute before he turned and walked out of the room. Katie shook her head and wiped a tear away from her face.

"It's sad that I knew the answer to that question long before I asked it," said Katie.

Katie turned to look at Missy who was shaking her head at Bam's actions, "He told me he loved me so much it hurt. I told him he was wrong because he married you. I knew we wouldn't last. I had moved on and it is quite obvious that he has too."

Katie turned to walk out the back door. Missy jumped up from her seat and pulled Katie into a hug. Ville, who had been quiet the entire time pulled Katie into a hug.

"Se on okei, kulta," (It's okay, darling.)

"Ei se ole. Haluan vain mennä kotiin," said Katie. "Voisimmeko vain mennä kotiin?" ("It is not. I just want to go home.) (Can we just go home?)

"Joo, me voidaan mennä kotiin, rakkaus," said Ville.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Katie?" asked Missy.

Katie nodded and followed Missy out the door. Missy turned and looked at Katie for a minute before she said anything.

"He loves you, you know," said Missy.


	11. Chapter 11

"He loves you, you know," said Missy.

"I just said that…" started Katie.

"Not Bam," said Missy. "Ville."

"What?" asked Katie.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you, acts around you," said Missy.

April walked out and over to where the girls were standing.

"Tell her that Ville is in love with her," said Missy.

"She doesn't know?" asked April. "It's practically written across his forehead."

"Really?" asked Katie.

"Really, really," chuckled Missy.

Missy walked back into the house. April turned to look at Katie.

"If he has been by your side through this whole ordeal and has done nothing but try to make life easier, then you know he loves you because he has already seen you at your worst," said April.

April walked back into the house. Katie sat down on the woodpile that was sitting there. She heard the door open and close, but didn't turn to see who it was. After Missy had gone in the house she had told Ville to go talk to Katie. Ville walked out the door and saw Katie sitting on the woodpile. He walked over and sat down next to her. He could hear her sigh and the look on her face told him she was thinking hard about something.

"You okay?" asked Ville.

"Do you love me?" asked Katie.

"What?" asked Ville.

"Missy, and Ape, said that you love me," said Katie. "Ape said that if you've been with me through this whole ordeal and have done nothing but try to make life easier then you love me because you've seen me at my worst. Is it true?"

Ville sat there for a minute and processed what Katie said. He stood up and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her hands in his and tugged on them until she looked at him.

"I knew there was something about you that I liked from say one," said Ville. "But after a drunken conversation and sex…"

"Amazing drunk sex," chuckled Katie.

"Amazing drunk sex, I knew that I could exist without you in my life somehow. After what happened with Dunn I knew that I had to have you," said Ville. "So, kulta, yes. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world."

Katie smiled, "Suutele minua." (Kiss me.)

"Gladly," said Ville.

Ville leaned up and captured Katie's lips in a kiss.

"What the fuck! You just go around sleeping with all my friends!" shouted Bam.

Katie pulled back from Ville in shock.

"Why are you doing this? Did you sleep with Raab too?" asked Bam.

"Bam!" shouted Missy.

"Shut up," said Bam. "Tell me the truth, for once in your life Katie, tell me the truth."

"The truth, you kusipää, is that while we were together I didn't sleep with anyone but you!" shouted Katie. "But since you want the truth, I will tell you why we really moved. My parents moved me halfway across the country because I was pregnant!" (Asshole [_cunt is the direct translation_])

Everyone one gasped and looked between Bam and Katie.

"You…were…" started Bam.

"I was about two months pregnant when I moved. I had a miscarriage in the middle of the night. The doctor said it was my bodies way of tell me that I wasn't ready to be a mother," said Katie. "So you want the truth, there's the truth. Now I am going home."

Katie turned and walked away from the group of people that had gathered. She could hear Bam cursing and throwing things. She wiped away the tears that were starting to fall. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a bone-crushing hug.

"It's okay, kulta. It's okay," said Ville.

"I'm so scared," said Katie.

"Why?" asked Ville.

Katie started to shake in his grasp. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He tried to offer one to Katie but she refused.

"What are you scared of, kulta?" asked Ville.

"Olen raskaana," said Katie.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this FF. Keep a look out for any others I will post. I have another Bam Margera FF in the works! I may do a sequel to this one, but I don't know yet. ~HardyFan4Ever2009**


End file.
